Sueño en una Noche Especial
by Bere Radcliffe
Summary: One-Shot. Harry tiene problemas con cierta morena pero decide seguirle el juego ¬¬ para su sorpresa no todo es lo que parece! lean y denme su opinión en un REVIEW!


**Sueño en una Noche Especial**

_Por: Bere Radcliffe_

Estaba solo una antorcha encendida en una de las esquinas de alguna mazmorra. Cho había seguido a Harry hasta aquí y lo acorraló en esa esquina.

Todo había estado oscuro antes de que entrara Harry. Acto seguido de esto entró Cho y encendió la antorcha con un movimiento de la varita "_Incendio_" pronunció.

Harry volteó enseguida y ya tenía a la chica encima de él besándolo por todo el cuello y rostro mientras que lo iba empujando hacia la pared.

Harry se resistía, trataba de quitársela de encima pero la chica de linaje oriental insistía más y más.

-Oh! Vamos Harry...-. dijo apasionadamente.

-No Cho, por favor quítate-. Decía entrecortadamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de que Cho no lo besara en los labios.

-Bésame Harry, por favor-. Pedía Cho en susurros, al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Harry y las ubicaba sobre sus caderas bien dotadas.

Esta vez Harry no pudo resistirse más y le siguió el juego sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Su mente le decía que no pero su cuerpo le pedía todo lo contrario.

Empezó a besarla y en poco tiempo el chico ya tenía la túnica en el piso, la corbata suelta, y la camisa con unos cuantos botones desabrochados, al igual que ella. 

Concentrados, los dos seguían sus respiraciones agitadas y algo desesperados rozaban y acariciaban todas las partes posibles de sus cuerpos. Estaban a punto de llegar a zonas prohibidas. Harry pasaba su mano por el muslo de la chica, pasando por debajo de esa faldita colegial y alcanzando a tocar sus glúteos.

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó en su chica. No podía seguir... ¿hacerle eso a ella?, no, no, ¡NO!

El chico soltó a Cho de un empujón y pasó por sus labios el dorso de su mano como queriendo limpiarse los besos de la morena.

Ella se echó un poco para atrás con una sonrisa villana y una mirada siniestra en el rostro, mientras se iba desvaneciendo como en una luz azul y blanca alrededor. Se desvaneció completamente para dar paso a una figura que Harry ya conocía perfectamente... esbelta, delicada de piel blanca y pecosa, ojos avellana de expresión dulce y cada vez que estaban juntos tenía esa expresión tierna pero que no estaban de esa forma en ese momento, y una cabellera larga de un color cobrizo intenso como el fuego. Sí, esa era Virginia, su Ginny.

Harry estaba boquiabierto por lo que sucedía, estaba algo confundido también. Quiso preguntarle a ella que estaba pasando pero cuando abrió la boca para articular alguna palabra, no se produjo ningún sonido.

- No digas nada Harry...-. Dijo volteando la mirada a un lado para no verlo y con los brazos cruzados, como si lo hubiera escuchado. – Déjame hablar-. Sonaba indiferente, no hablaba con el mismo cariño con el que se caracterizaba cuando hablaba con él.

- ¿Qué está pasando Ginny?-. Otra vez no se escuchó nada, solo había pronunciado con los labios estas palabras. Ginny solo lo veía, una mirada que no expresaba sentimiento alguno, ni bueno ni malo.

- Quiero decirte que esto no puede seguir más Harry, yo no siento nada por ti y... -. Pensó un momento lo que iba a decir. – Me voy, me voy con Draco, Harry-. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras corría se iba disipando la imagen de Ginny. Cuando desapareció, Harry gritó el nombre de la pelirroja y corrió hacia la puerta para ver si Ginny se encontraba fuera de la mazmorra.

Pero no vio a nadie.

Una neblina fría se dispersaba por el lugar tornándolo muy lúgubre, de por sí más de lo que ya era.

Todo el lugar estaba sufriendo una sacudida muy fuerte que provocó grietas por el piso y las paredes. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó paralizado, cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas fuertemente deseando que nada estuviera pasando, que todo estuviera en orden, su prometida a su lado, Cho con su propia vida lejos de él sin molestarlo, y sin ese sismo.

De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, muchos colores surgieron alrededor y él se encontraba cayendo en picada hacia ningún lugar.

Todo era muy extraño.

Repentinamente...

Se despertó rápidamente, se quedó sentado en la cama, con la sabana blanca a medio cubrir, pensando en el terrible sueño que acababa de tener. Miró el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, luego al lado suyo donde se encontraba la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Se volvió a recostar, abrazando por la espalda a su esposa, dándole un beso en el hombro y oliendo su fragancia dulce.

Pensó en esa noche, la noche de boda de ellos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se pasó la mano por su cabello negro alborotado y susurró al oído de Ginny:

- Te Amo-. Dulcemente y volvió a quedarse dormido, esta vez más tranquilo.

Ginny medio dormida, escuchó las palabras de Harry y sonrió, también respondiendo

- Yo también te amo muchísimo Harry.

...FIN...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello Hello!! ^^ tanto tiempo ha pasado! Y ahora yo con una nueva historia que es un one-shot, espero que les haya gustado xD

Quiero dedicarle este fic a todas las chicas que me han apoyado siempre: **Polgara, Arwen-Chan, Siria Atlante **_(que tiene tiempo que no se aparece)_, decir que todas son unas grandes escritoras!! Y que me encantan sus historias... y pues a todas las que leen mis tonterías... GRACIAS CHICAS!! POR USTEDES SIGO.

Ok, este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba de camino a la universidad, de repente se me vino a la mente el final y pues... luego tuve que desarrollar la historia ^^ que a mi parecer no quedó tan mal, el título no me convence mucho pero no sabía que poner como para describir la historia... Bueno, nosep eso lo dicen ustedes dejando sus hermosos reviews!! Que me hacen realmente feliz!! B)

A ver... también decirles que mis otros fics están en proceso, ya sé que tengo a unas cuantas asqueadas con esa excusa, pero que puedo decirles!! Si no tenía tiempo, las clases me tenían loca y no me dejaba tiempo para nada xS el poco tiempito libre que tenía me la pasaba descansando y pues cuando podía saliendo por ahí.

Ahora solo queda decir... DEJEN REVIEWS!! Por favor! Aunque sea diciendo que estuvo horrible, pero quiero saber su opinión.

Bueno, un saludos, abrazo y beso a tod@s!! XDDD

Aaaah!!** Y feliz día de la Juventud! ^_^ semana de la AMISTAD!**

**(y para el 14) FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!! °^^**

Nos vemos!

...Bere Radcliffe...


End file.
